


[Podfic] Commonplaces

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Only to be adored was, in the end, nothing; to be adored by someone worthy, everything.





	[Podfic] Commonplaces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Commonplaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



This fic is one of those that made me think: yes, this is why I read fan fiction. It made such a deep impression that I had to record it. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/lnj7xf3bpcwfmtkdaoibhucajb3ej0an). Length: 15 m 44 s.


End file.
